Chuck vs Neighbors
by Mrs. Hale123
Summary: It has been three years since the intersect was removed.  Chuck has moved on with his life, but when a certain blonde CIA agent, with a certain NSA agent moves in next door, what will happen?


3 Years Ago...

"Well Chuck," Said General Beckman, "The Intersect was succesfully removed, it was a pleasure working with you. And on behalf of the CIA and the NSA, have a good life." Then the screen was blank and General Beckman was gone.

Present Time...

"Hey hun, could you run to the grocery store, I'm craving some scrambled eggs with a touch of garlic and cheese..." She paused, "mmmmm."

"Ali, darling, are you feeling all right? For the last two weeks you have been eating, well for lack of a better word, tank." I said timidly, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Gosh, I know! I have been eating like I just got back from fat camp!" Then she got tears in her eyes, and she suddenly began balling, oh, not plain crying, it was the full on waterworks.

"Honey! What is going on?" My wife was acting like she just found out her puppy was ran over by a truck. I quickly ran my hand over her back.

"No! I'm not okay! I'm eating way to much! Next thing you know you will be married to a complete fatty!" Then there was another wave of tears, and she was sobbing frantically.

"Babe, you would be sexy even if you were a fatso." I tried to calm her.

"Hun, something is seriously wrong with me. I never eat this much or cry I mean, I am a freaking sprinkler!" Then she started to cry... again!

"Darling maybe we should take you to a doctor. You aren't acting normal..."

NEXT DAY

"Well," The docter said in a very professional voice, "You are pregnant Mrs. Bartowski!"

"Wait, what? Thats impossible Al, your on birth control right?" I asked, my voice was getting slightly higher with hysteria.

"Well I had to take one week off last month because I had an ear infection. But thats it!" I can't believe that she didn't tell me that she was off the pill!

"Ali, darling, why wouldn't you tell me you were off birth control?"

"Well I did, you weren't supposed to, you know..." Dangit! I thought she meant to , never mind.

"Oh..." Well, whats done is done. I quickly hugged her, and gave her my million dollar smile that always makes her melt.

"Haha! Were having a baby!" Tears came to her big blue eyes and we kissed.

"Ahem, well yes. Shall we set you up for your next appointment In month? Your baby will be due May 22nd." We broke out of our kiss forgetting we had company.

"Of course." I said

"So, your next appointment is scheduled for September 7th, does that work for you?" The doctor asked apprehensibly.

" Actually, I have a meeting that day, what about September

8th." I felt bad, but I couldn't just blow off this meeting, I had just scored I high paying job at the pentagon, engineering there computers.

"Well yes of cour-" But he was interrupted.

"No the 8th doesn't work, I've got a surgery that day." And considering that Ali was a docter and I was a computer engineer, It was hard to work a balanced schedule.

"Not the 9th, maybe the 12th?" I asked hopeful.

"The 13th?" She asked.

"14th?" I conquered.

"Yes! That works!" She said checking her iPhone for confirmation.

"The 14th it is!" I said possitive.

On our way home I was overwelmed with the questions popping up.

"Babe, do you think we are ready, I mean both of us have very dominant jobs. And I mean we only have a one bedroom apartment, and I mean aren't you scared, a little bit?" I was beginning to hyperventilating.

"Honey, breath. And yes, of course were ready! And that gives us a _great_ excuse," She paused. "to buy a... house?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. I smiled back.

"We can look." I said kind of dubiously.

"Come on Chuck, we have _more_ than enough money and the only thing holding is back is not having a family, and now that is changing..." She said. Oh no no no, she is giving me the pleading puppy look, I can never resist those cute red ringlets and big blue eyes. Gosh she was gorgeous...

"I'll call a realtor tomorrow." I said defeated.

"Oh come on Chuck, you know it's what has to be done. I mean what child would want to live in an apartment! Our baby will live in a big beach house with a pool." She said matter of factly. Alison Marie Bartowski was the absolute perfect woman, and she was all mine.

As I laid in bed with Ali, she grabbed my hand and rested it on her stomach. It was such a weird thing, Ali and I were going to actually be parents. It was weird, I was trying to picture Ali big and pregnant in about 6 months. I guess I would have to wait to see that, because I just couldn't pull it off in my brain.

"Honey, I wasn't kidding about the mansion, we have quite a bit of money and I want a big beach house." She said professionally.

"Anything for you your majesty. But first we need to do something much bigger." She gasped.

"It's better if I do it, it'll be easier." I said. Then I pulled out my phone. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey El." I said bracing myself.

"Chuck! Whats up what wrong?" She said.

"Well, you are going to be an Auntie!" I said waiting for the screaming.

"Oh my God! For real! Devon Baby! Chuck and Ali are having a baby! And were gonna have a niece or nephew! Oh, Rachel is going to be so happy she's going to have a cousin! Oh Chuck I'm so happy for you two! Can I come over tomorrow? After work of course?" Oh there she goes.

"Of course Ellie! You know your always welcome to come over when ever you-" I got a glare from Alison, I know she was remembering the time we got home and Ellie was looking through our drawers looking for some sugar because apparently she and Devon were out. "-are invited." I finished quickly.

"Great! I will be over at 9 o'clock then! Oh, I will bring Devon and Rachel!"

"Love you sis." And then hung up the phone and looked at Ali.

"You know how much I love Ellie Chuck, I mean she was the one who introduced us, but I mean she kind of well whatever she's my sister! And I love everything about her." She said. She leaned in and I leaned with her. Just as we were about to kiss, she grabbed my face.

"Seriously, I want I really big house and the she turned around and fell asleep." Uggg.


End file.
